Corruption
by AnomNOus
Summary: A virus has formed in the years between Brawl and the new tournament. It hasn't had anything to do. Now that smashers have begun arriving, it has inserted itself into one of them and corrupted it. Now it's a race to see if the virus will conquer the smashers or if the smashers can discover the virus.
1. Chapter 1

Corruption

Chapter 1

The virus surveyed the mansion. He had heard this place constantly referred to as smash mansion. It had been abandoned for a few years. Originally, A two severed hands entered the mansion and brought life back to the place. The virus sensed the power in the two of them and had tried to take over the leader of the two. It failed and left the hand temporarily sick. The virus then waited several months until nine unique individuals were brought to the mansion. Another three quickly followed them. The leader hand introduced the nine to the other three and they greeted each other and left for their rooms. The three newcomers were then guided around the mansion and the other nine were also taken to be shown what the hand claimed were new parts of the mansion.

Over time several more people were brought to the mansion. It began with a midget in a space suit that was followed by several plant people. Then, a man in green that looked very similar to one of the original nine entered. It soon appeared that the man who looked like the man in green's girlfriend had arrived. The final one that appeared was a boy in green who looked like a younger version of one of the original nine. When a blue hedgehog entered the mansion, the virus began to realize that the only way he was going to be more than he was is if he acts now before the mansion gets much bigger. He started searching for the perfect victim to corrupt. He examined each of the smashers. He studied their abilities. He saw potential in all of them. And then he saw something. It showed him how much potential his power could have if he successfully corrupted just that one person. He began to make plans on how he could successfully corrupt the one person.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the lobby of the mansion to welcome the newest person to arrive at the mansion. They had all the banners made. The door opened to reveal Marth. "Congratulations, Marth," Everyone, including the newcomers, shouted.

Marth looked stunned to see everyone there. He waved a little and said, "Arigatou."

"Marth," Sonic said. "I thought you had learned English."

"Gomen," Marth said. "It will take ki to get back to eigo."

"Either way, welcome back," Peach said.

"Marth," Master Hand said. "If you don't mind, I would like to show you the new parts of the mansion."

"Arigatou," Marth said. "I mean, thank you." Marth followed Master Hand to the basement.

As Master Hand and Marth left, Luigi turned to the rest of the smashers. "Who-a bet that Marth wouldn't-a show up," he said

"I-a believe it was-a Pit," Mario said.

"No it wasn't," Pit said. "It was Toon Link."

"We don't allow kids into the betting," Samus said.

"Let's just figure this out as we eat," Link said.

They left for the cafeteria as Pit continued arguing that he wasn't the one that had bet against Marth. As they left, Olimar thought he heard an odd sound. He looked at one of the lights. He stared at it after something appeared to disappear from sight. He could have sworn he saw to blood red eyes. He shrugged it off and left for the cafeteria with the rest of the smashers.

The virus looked out through the light bulb again. He got angry with himself for nearly giving himself away so quickly. He went through the wires and entered the cafeteria with the rest of the smashers.

Marth soon returned with Master Hand. He got what he wanted for lunch and then sat down next to Link. There was just some sort of connection that is made whenever someone wields a sword. "Konnichi-Hello," Marth said

Link swallowed what he had been eating. "Genki desu ka?" he said.

"That's not funny," Marth said. Despite the comment, Link smiled and a few others at the table began laughing.

"How have you been?" Kirby asked.

Marth looked at Kirby. "You can talk now."

"Yeah. Master Hand made it so everyone can talk now."

"That's nice of him. And to answer your question, I've been great." Marth looked up and finally saw the three newcomers. "I'm sorry I didn't shoukai suru myself. My name is Marth." He extended his hand to the three.

The first one to shake his hand was Mega Man. "I'm Mega Man," he said

The Wii Fit Trainer was next. "I'm known as the Wii Fit Trainer," she said.

Marth raised an eyebrow. "Do you go by that entire name?"

"I haven't come up with a good way to shorten it yet."

Once they were done shaking hands, Villager took Marth's hand. "They call me the Villager. I guess I like it well enough."

Marth smiled and sat by Link. "It looks like Master Hand made takusan kaw-I mean, a lot of changes."

"Yeah," Fox said. "If you include the new towers, he has added about five floors to the mansion. He also added another wing, another floor to the basement, and he's added multiple secret passageways to the mansion. It's to give us something major to explore while we're here."

"What? Has the outside stayed the same?"

"For the most part, yes," Pit said. "I don't remember it any differently from the last time I was here."

"Okay, but I have another question. Master Hand said the buffet was doubled and the pantry was tripled in size. Why?"

"Because the fat marshmallow and Dedede eat so much," Bowser said.

"Hey," Kirby said. "That was rude."

"Yeah, but from what I've seen, it's true," Mega Man said.

"Well, that doesn't mean you have to be rude," Kirby replied. Someone began laughing behind Kirby. He turned and glared at Toon Link. "What?"

Toon Link stopped laughing, "It's just that-" He didn't finish his sentence as the lights went out.

They heard a scream and Luigi shout, "I've-a had enough-a of these haunted a-mansions." The lights remained off. Two blood red eyes appeared in the middle of the cafeteria and then disappeared just as quickly so only a few spotted them. The lights turned back on. Luigi poked his head out of one of the trashcans. "Is it-a over?"

"Akai me," Marth said. "Akai me."

"What?" Pikachu asked.

"Red eyes." Link said. "There were red eyes in the middle of the room."

"What are you-a talking about?" Mario asked.

"There were two red orbs that looked very similar to eyes in the center of the room," Mega Man said.

"I didn't see anything," the villager said.

"I did," Fox said.

"So did I," Toon Link said.

"Me too," Pit said.

"As well as me," Samus said.

"How red were these eyes?"

Everyone turned to look at Olimar. "What?" Mega Man asked.

"How dark of a red were they?"

"Um," Fox said. "The best way to describe them would be-"

"Chi akai," Marth said. "Blood red."

Olimar looked back at the door they entered to get into the cafeteria. "As we were leaving the lobby, I heard a strange noise behind me. I looked back, and something caught my eye. I thought it was my imagination, but I thought I saw two blood red eyes surrounded by black smoke."

They began looking around to see how people were reacting. Marth raised his sword. "Whether it is real or not, we need to be ready for whatever it could be. I guess now we wait to see if it truly exists or not." They all went back to eating as they began wondering if what they saw was real, and if it was, what was it?

The virus celebrated its victory on infecting the planned victim. "Now that corruption has been successful," It said to itself. "I can't wait to take this world over."

Hello everyone. In case you were curious, I was taking a break from fanfiction to try to write an original story. That has been difficult, so I thought that maybe a fanfiction could help get me going again. The Japanese that Marth speaks is what I got from an app, so please don't hate me if I made a mistake. So now, I want to ask you questions. First, whom do you think has been corrupted? Second, how can I shorten Wii Fit Trainer's name? That is just a ridiculously long name for me to write over and over again. Please review and tell me where I've made mistakes. Arigatou, or thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marth couldn't stop thinking about the two red eyes. What could they have been? What were they from? Why were they here? Marth was so focused on those questions that he nearly missed the sound of a door closing. Marth was suddenly alert. He grabbed his sword and went to his door. He opened it slowly and peaked his head out. He didn't see anyone. He walked down the hall and paused as soon as he heard footsteps. The footsteps stopped as well. Marth stood frozen in his position until he heard the footsteps continue down the hallway. Marth continued his pursuit and was led to the fifth floor out onto the rooftop. There at one end was Toon Link. "What are you doing?" Marth asked.

Toon Link jumped and nearly fell over the edge. "What are you doing?"

"I was following you because I heard a doa close. I was going to ask you why you hidari your shitsu."

"Stop speaking in Japanese. I heard someone close their door as well. As I was leaving my room, I heard the main doors close. I came up here to see if I could spot who was leaving their room."

"Well I found him. It's you."

"There was another person. And I mean besides the two of us."

"Well why don't we just check all the shitsus and see which one is missing a person.

"I hadn't thought of that."

"Of course you hadn't. It's an idea that takes someone like me to omou."

"That Japanese is really beginning to bother me." They left and began to check on everyone. They first checked Bowser and Donkey Kong since Donkey Kong was temporarily staying in the villain's wing. Both of them were still in their rooms, and they were nearly killed by Bowser for waking him up. Next was the creatures section. Pikachu and Kirby were both still in their rooms. The kids section was next and Villager and Mega Man were both still in their rooms. For the women, Samus, Wii Fit Trainer, and Peach were all still in their room. They finally ended in the Men section. Mario, Link, Fox, Pit, Olimar, Luigi, and Sonic were all still in their rooms.

When they had ended their search at Sonic's door, Marth turned to Toon Link. "Okay Toon Link, what were you doing out of your shitsu.

"I told you. I heard someone else leave their room."

"We checked all the shitsus."

"Then someone must have gotten back and we missed them."

"Then it doesn't matter anymore. I want to get some nemuru. Ii yoru."

"Your speaking in Japanese again."

"Watashi suru fu chuui. Ii yoru." Marth stepped in his room and closed the door and went to sleep.

Above him the virus watched intently. It was a little concerned about the blue haired one. It was smart and it knew it should be worried. It also looked like it could be a strong opponent. The virus began to worry that maybe it had waited a few days to many. The virus shook off that thought. All the person offered him was more power once it had been consumed. No matter how smart he thought he was, the virus knew it was smarter. The virus left to return to its corrupted host. It was excited to tear these fighters apart.

Marth woke up the next day. The sun was shining in his window. The sky was clear. So Marth could clearly see the two red eyes that were looking down at him through the light bulb. "Akai me," Marth said to himself. The eyes quickly vanished. Marth once again jumped out of bed. He ran out of his room and could swear he heard a whispering noise enter the room next to his. Marth dashed in and saw Sonic stretching.

Sonic stopped stretching and straightened up. "You know, most people knock before barging into a room."

Marth ignored Sonic and continued listening for the sound. He heard the sound below his feet. "What's in the shitsu…room beneath us?"

"I think it's the pool. Why?"

"I don't want anyone to get angry for falling into their room." Marth pulled out his sword and stabbed it into the ground. He spun in a circle and fell through once he had cut completely through the ceiling. As soon as he landed in the pool, he heard the whispering change directions and fade away.

Marth groaned as he swam out of the pool. He climbed out and flopped onto the side of the pool. As he was catching his breath, someone's shadow covered him. He opened his eyes to see that Master Hand was floating directly above him. "Would you mind telling me why you just cut a hole through the ceiling."

Marth coughed a little and sat up. "I was chasing this thing with akai me."

"In English please."

"Red eyes."

"And what is so important about these red eyes."

"There's just something sinister when you look at them." Marth began to wipe himself off until he thought of something. "Master Hand. Did you ever get the cameras working again?"

"Only in certain rooms."

"The lobby?"

"Yes, why?"

"Olimar said he saw the eyes in the lobby. If you could, you should check the cameras for the eyes."

"I have so many things to do. I don't have time to look at the footage."

"Then let me do it."

Master Hand sighed. He paused momentarily before saying, "The password is 1…1…1…"

"1?"

"6. It's to throw off anyone that thinks it's something simple without it being anything significant."

Marth smiled. "Arigatou." He walked through the halls and began looking for the security room. He soon realized that Master Hand hadn't shown him the room. As he continued searching for the room, he came across Olimar. "Olimar. Would you be able to sa…help me?"

"I guess," Olimar said. "What do you need help with?"

"I want to find the security room, but I do not know where it is."

"It's at the bottom of the basement, near the end of the hallway."

"Arigatou." Marth began walking away, but then he thought of another thing. "I will also need help with finding what I'm looking for."

Olimar looked at him. "Then I guess I'll need to come with you." Marth thanked him and they headed off.

These next few parts are going to be slow as I wait to find out who the 19th person to be confirmed is, so these next parts are probably not going to be that great. Please review. I'll be interested to hear if opinions have changed on you think has been corrupted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They reached the room, and Marth put in the combination. The door swung open, and Marth and Olimar stepped into the room. Marth looked at the screens. "I think this is excessive."

"It could be worse," Olimar said. He sat in the chair that was located in front of the computer screen. He pressed a few buttons and began going through the footage. Olimar quickly went through the footage and found what he was looking for. He began playing the footage. As they got started, Olimar froze the footage, "Wait."

"Nani?" Marth asked.

"Is my head really that big?" Olimar asked as he zoomed in on himself.

"Yes. Can we kudasai focus?"

"Sorry." Olimar let the footage play again. They both watched as the door opened. They watched Marth enter "Congratulations, Marth," Everyone in the footage shouted.

Marth looked stunned to see everyone there. He waved a little and said, "Arigatou."

"Marth," Sonic said. "I thought you had learned English."

"Do you spot anything yet?" Marth asked Olimar.

"No. Remember I said it appeared in a lightbulb

"Marth," Master Hand said. "If you don't mind, I would like to show you the new parts of the mansion."

"Arigatou," Marth said. "I mean, thank you." Marth followed Master Hand to the basement.

As Master Hand and Marth left, Luigi turned to the rest of the smashers. "Who-a bet that Marth wouldn't-a show up," he said.

The screen began to grow fuzzy. "What's happening?" Marth asked.

"I don't know," Olimar said. He began messing with the controls trying to fix the problem. "Something must have messed up the footage. It has to be the thing with the red eyes."

"Let's just figure this out as we eat," Link said.

They left for the cafeteria as Pit continued arguing that he wasn't the one that had bet against Marth. As they left, the Olimar in the footage paused and looked at one of the lights. He stared at it after something appeared to disappear from sight. He shrugged and left for the cafeteria with the rest of the smashers.

However, the footage Marth and Olimar were watching wasn't allowing them to see everything. Olimar rewinded the tapes in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the thing with red eyes. Every time, though, he couldn't see it. Olimar sighed and looked at Marth. "Do you want to try the kitchen footage?"

"It's kachi a shot." Olimar began working on the computer again. He found the footage on four cameras and synchronized them so they would all play the footage at the exact same time. He played them, and they watched as they ate dinner. Marth entered with Master Hand. He got what he food and then sat down next to Link. "Konnichi-Hello," Marth said

Link swallowed what he had been eating. "Genki desu ka?" he said.

"That's not funny," Marth said. Despite the comment, Link smiled and a few others at the table began laughing. Marth and Olimar spotted Master Hand leaving in one of the cameras

"How have you been?" Kirby asked.

Marth looked at Kirby. "You can talk now."

"Yeah. Master Hand made it so everyone can talk now."

Ones of the screens began to grow fuzzy. Soon, it only showed black. "Did the kamera break?" Marth asked Olimar.

Olimar began working on restoring the footage. "If it did, it wasn't on accident. That thing has to be doing this intentionally." Olimar looked up to see if the footage had come back. What he saw was another screen had gone black. Olimar began to get frustrated

"Do you go by that entire name?" Marth asked Wii Fit Trainer.

"I haven't come up with a good way to shorten it yet," Wii Fit Trainer said.

"Have you thought of a way to shorten it?" Marth asked Olimar.

"Mega Man came up with Trainer," Olimar said. He watched as another screen blacked out. Olimar slammed his hands into the control panel. "Whatever this thing is must have corrupted the footage. I won't be able to fix it." Marth and Olimar looked at the final screen.

Marth smiled and sat by Link. "It looks like Master Hand made takusan kaw-I mean, a lot of changes."

"Yeah," Fox said. "If you include the new towers, he has added about five floors to the mansion. He also added another wing, another floor to the basement, and he's added multiple secret passageways to the mansion. It's to give us something major to explore while we're here."

"What? Has the outside stayed the same?"

"For the most part, yes," Pit said. "I don't remember it any differently from the last time I was here."

"Okay, but I have another question. Master Hand said the buffet was doubled and-"

The footage cut out. Marth and Olimar stared in disbelief as their last chance to get evidence that this thing existed was ruined.

Olimar was the first to recover. "It looks like it beat us this time."

"Would it have shown itself with one kamera looking at the other?" Marth said. "It had to have shown itself at some point."

"The cameras weren't looking at each other." Olimar said. "We lose this round. Whatever it is, it has to be somewhat intelligent. It thought its strategy out."

"Couldn't watashitachi show this as proof then. Say something is messing with the mansion."

"This won't convince anyone who isn't already convinced. I suggest we wait for another chance."

Marth looked down and nodded. They both stepped out of the room and went to finally get breakfast. They worked through the day to get ready for the next member of the roster. They remade all the banners so they had the newest member's name on it. They ate lunch and everyone found a way to spend their free time. Time passed and they ate dinner. Olimar had been so busy taking care of his pikmin that he ended up eating alone. When he was done, he left the cafeteria. Then he saw it. It was a chance to catch the virus. Something the virus might have forgotten. He ran to the security room to check on the camera facing down the hallway and looking into the cafeteria.

All the smashers began working on the decorations again. Marth hated it. He thought there were better things he could do with his time. He ended up working next to Mega Man and Kirby. "Konichiwa," Marth said. "How are you ichi?"

"Fine," Mega Man said. "Although I can't say I'm enjoying the decorating."

"I doubt any of us enjoy it," Marth said.

"I sometimes do," Kirby said. "When we made posters for Peach, we used actual peaches. Wii Fit Trainer had banners with apples."

"She goes by Trainer now," Mega Man said.

"Well she likes apples," Kirby said. "So I like her."

Marth and Mega Man laughed a little. Marth looked at Mega Man. "What do you think of this thing with the akai…red eyes?" Marth asked.

Mega Man looked up from drawing an "a" on a poster. "I'm not sure what to think yet," Mega Man said. "We don't really know that much about it."

"Yes, but didn't it make you uneasy to see those two red eyes." Marth looked around to see if anyone was listening to him. Kirby was the only one close, and he was busy messing with the glitter. He checked the lightbulbs to see if there were any red eyes. He turned back to Mega Man. "Olimar and I checked the kamera footage. We discovered the cameras had been tempered with. This thing has to hostile. It is planning something, and I intend to find out what."

Mega Man was about to respond, but Master Hand interrupted, "Attention everyone. I have noticed something going on in the temple region. I will need to check on it. I may not be back before the newcomer arrives. If that happens, please show him/her around and get them settled in." After he had finished saying that, he left.

Kirby began to smile. "If you need me," he began. "I will be in the pantry." Kirby ran off down the hall and up the stairs. Several others decided to leave the decorating to the rest. Marth and Mega Man regrettably decided they should stay to help. The decorations were some of the rest, but only a few were willing to go on. Mega Man and Marth left together.

Mega Man turned back to Marth. "Why were you trying to be secretive?"

"The mono may be a virus," Marth said. "It could have taken control over one of us. Last night, I saw Toon Link sneak up onto the roof. He claimed he had been following someone else. If that is true, then we can't trust anyone."

Mega Man nodded. Then he said, "Have you seen Olimar?"

Marth was about to answer yes until he realized he hadn't seen Olimar.

Master Hand hurried as quickly as he could to the temple to investigate. He wanted to be back before the new roster member got to the mansion. He wanted to make sure everything was ready.

As he got close, he felt something pierce his wrist. Master Hand fell from the sky and landed hard on his back. He coughed a few times before he looked up at what hit him. He saw a large arrow that had embedded itself into his wrist. He reached over and painfully removed the arrow. He noticed the tip and realized it was covered in poison. Master Hand hurried to get up and get help. He launched off the ground. He tried to keep flying, but soon he crashed into the ground again. He coughed a few times before passing out.

Olimar went through the footage again. He was at the part where Marth asked, "Okay, but I have another question. Master Hand said the buffet was doubled and the pantry was tripled in size. Why?" He was excited as he passed where the other cameras had blacked out.

"Because the fat marshmallow and Dedede eat so much," Bowser said.

"Hey," Kirby said. "That was rude."

"Yeah, but from what I've seen, it's true," Mega Man said. Then Olimar spotted it. A pair of red eyes appeared over the tables in one of the light bulbs. Olimar watched intently, He couldn't tell what they were watching.

"Well, that doesn't mean you have to be rude," Kirby replied. Someone began laughing behind Kirby. He turned and glared at Toon Link. "What?"

Toon Link stopped laughing, "It's just that-" He didn't finish his sentence as the lights went out.

They heard a scream and Luigi shout, "I've-a had enough-a of these haunted a-mansions." The lights remained off. Two blood red eyes appeared in the middle of the cafeteria and then disappeared just as quickly making them nearly impossible to spot for Olimar. The lights turned back on. Luigi poked his head out of one of the trashcans. "Is it-a over?"

Olimar started rewinding. He began playing it and began slowing it when Kirby said, "Well, that doesn't mean you have to be rude." Toon Link began laughing again. "What?"

Toon Link stopped laughing, "It's just that-" He didn't finish his sentence as the lights went out.

They heard a scream and Luigi shout, "I've-a had enough-a of these haunted a-mansions." Kirby quickly hit pause. He went forward a frame. It took six more frames before the eyes changed. They began to grow bigger. Olimar went forward another frame. The eyes were large and floating in the middle of the cafeteria. Olimar had his evidence, but he wanted to see where the eyes went. He went forward one more frame. He spotted the eyes, but they were different. Usually, the shape was undefined and had jagged edges. In the next frame, they had lost the jagged edges and looked rounder. Like whatever the thing was had become a part of a person.

Olimar sent the image to another screen. He went back to just before the blackout. He quickly identified everyone and where they were located. He then made a comparison of where the eyes were located and the size of the eyes. Then he realized who it was. "No," he said. "It can't be."

"But it is," Olimar quickly turned to see the virus smiling at him.

Thank you for reading. I have to warn you that I won't be getting another chapter out until the 19th person on the roster is confirmed. Thanks to Team Sonic Forever 4910 (such a big name) for Wii Fit Trainer's nickname. Thanks to Creativetomboy and the first guest for suggestions as well. As always, please review so I can know where to improve and if I made mistakes. Also tell me who you think the virus took over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Olimar stared at the virus. He had been expecting to see it in its host, but it was standing in front of him without its mask. It was a large black shadow that looked like it was unstable. The edges of its body were fuzzy. Olimar, however, was focused on the eyes. They were pointed on the far ends, and Olimar could see the glee it had at catching its prey. "Where's you host?"

"Not here," the virus said. "The author didn't want to ruin the mystery yet."

Olimar gave the virus a confused look. "What?"

"Dang it!" I exclaimed. "You can't break the fourth wall!"

"So you just expect your readers to accept these odd things that allow the plot to continue building suspense when the logical decision would be to use my host to get rid of Olimar."

"Pretty much. It's a fanfiction."

"Fine." The virus turned back to Olimar. Olimar wasn't sure how to react after what had just happened. The virus smiled viciously at Olimar. "It doesn't matter now. Even without my host, I'm still capable of taking you down while you lack pikmin." The virus touched a control panel. Wires began to shoot out and grab Olimar. Olimar quickly blew his whistle before the wires had him suspended in the air. The virus smiled and slowly walked over. "Such a pity you had to figure out the truth. Once I was aware of you trying to discover the truth, I decided I had to get rid of you."

The virus put his hand on the side of Olimar's helmet. Black smoke began to fill up the helmet. The virus thought he had Olimar until he felt a sharp pain in the back of his leg. He turned and spotted a yellow pikmin hitting its leg. The pikmin was joined by a red pikmin and then a white. A dozen more entered the room and began attacking the virus. The virus turned and began crushing the pikmin. He grabbed the only purple pikmin and used it to crush them. He killed the purple pikmin and turned back to Olimar. The sight of empty wires greeted him. Olimar was nowhere to be seen. The virus screamed in frustration and tore through the control panels. He threw chunks around and soon destroyed the entire room. Despite all of its efforts, Olimar had successfully disappeared. The virus had to grind its teeth to avoid screaming. It walked over to one of the broken wires and entered it to travel back to its host.

A minute later, Marth passed the room. He stopped as he registered all the carnage in the room. Shattered glass littered the floor. Marth searched through the room. There was no sight of Olimar. Marth quickly turned and ran out of the room. He met Link in one of the halls. "Where's Master Hand?" he asked.

"He hasn't returned yet," Link said.

"He hasn't? What about Crazy Hand?"

"No one ever knows where he is."

Link began walking away, but Marth stopped him. "Olimar is missing and the security room has been destroyed. Do you know anything about it?"

"No, but he should be in the lobby. We're gathering to welcome the next member of the roster."

Marth nodded and followed Link. As they were walking, Marth muttered to himself, "Kudasai be there."

When they reached the lobby, Marth immediately began looking for Olimar. It didn't take him long to see Olimar wasn't there. However, he was hoping Olimar was just late since Mega Man, Donkey Kong, and Luigi were also missing. His hope began to disappear as Luigi entered the lobby. Donkey Kong entered next, followed by Mega Man. "Sorry I'm late," Mega Man said when he arrived. He joined Marth. "I couldn't find Olimar anywhere."

"I think he was in the security room again," Marth said. "It looks like the virus got Olimar."

Mega Man turned to Marth with a stunned look on his face. "He's gone?"

Marth nodded. "The room had been yabutta apart."

"But did you find Olimar?" Marth shook his head. Mega Man smiled. "Then he might still be out there."

"I guess." Marth turned his attention back to the door. They watched and waited for the door to open. It took about a minute before they heard something grab the doorknob and turn it.

The door swung open and revealed Rosalina on the other side with Luma flying around her head. "Welcome Rosalina."

Rosalina smiled at them. "Thank you," she said. "I'm very grateful I was invited to join all of you."

"Rosalina," Mario said as he stepped forward. "We-a must apologize. Master Hand wasn't-a able to-a make it because-a of an issue. Usually, when a new-a member arrives, he shows that person around-a the mansion. Luigi and I have-a decided that-a we will be the-a ones to show you around."

"Thank you Mario." She turned to the rest of them. "I hope when I'm done, I will have the pleasure of meeting the rest of you." Luigi joined his brother, and they walked off to show Rosalina the mansion.

As soon as Rosalina was gone, Kirby asked, "Can we eat now?"

"Might as well," Pit said.

"Master Hand has been gone for a while," Fox said. "Should we send someone to look for him?"

"No," Samus said. "Master Hand should be able to take care of himself."

"I don't know," Toon Link said. "It's been several hours, and he said he was heading to the temple. That's less than a half hour trip."

"He's fine." Peach said. "We should be patient."

"What ni tsuite the thing with the red eyes?" Marth asked.

"It only showed up yesterday," Bowser said. "Whatever it is, we can deal with it later."

"It's weird to say, but Bowser's right," Pit said. "Right now, we should focus on getting Rosalina settled it."

"I don't know." Everyone turned to Pikachu. "This thing is scary. What if this thing is dangerous?"

Samus bent down next to Pikachu. "It hasn't done anything yet."

"It has," Marth said. "It hacked the kameras and ruined the footage. Olimar is missing, and the security room was torn apart. Nandemo it is, it isn't friendly."

Marth seemed to get a few to listen to him. They seemed sad or lost in thought. Pit finally said, "We can't do anything yet. If we're going to find this thing with red eyes and Olimar, we should wait until Master Hand or Crazy Hand returns. Until then, we should just be patient."

The others agreed and began walking towards the cafeteria. Marth, Toon Link, and Mega Man were the only ones to wait. Toon Link hesitated before asking, "Do you think it got Olimar?"

"I hope not, but I think so."

"He survived crashing on an unknown planet," Mega Man said. "He'll be fine." Toon Link smiled, and they walked into the cafeteria together.

The majority of the people there seemed relaxed as they ate. They talked about things such as Rosalina, who else might join, and some of the battles they remembered having. Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, and Luma joined them after several minutes. "Here we-a are," Luigi said. "This-a is where we eat."

"Thank you Luigi," Rosalina said. Rosalina and Luma took a little bit of food and took seats at the table where the smashers had all gathered. "Hello."

"Hello," Pikachu said. "How are you?"

Rosalina looked down at Pikachu and gave him a small, kind smile. "I'm fine, thank you for asking. What is your name?"

"I'm Pikachu."

Luma came out and took a spot next to Pikachu. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Luma." Luma, Kirby, and Pikachu began talking.

The rest of them began talking with Rosalina. They each introduced themselves to her. Link asked, "Are you and Luma going to be working together,?"

"Yes, I understand I'm not the first one to do this."

"The first were these two kids named Popo and Nana," Bowser said. "We called them the Ice Climbers."

"Have they not arrived yet?" Rosalina asked.

"Not everyone comes back," Fox said. "The second tournament had five other fighters that didn't return. A few people had close calls."

"I guess there are limits," Samus said. "The amount of people here can't go up the same way it did between the first two tournaments."

"Then I better thank Master Hand again when he returns," Rosalina said.

"How close are you and Luma?" Mega Man asked.

"We have become very close over time. He has been my companion for hundreds of years."

"There are only a few that can say they have a bond like that," Link said, causing him and Toon Link to think of Zelda.

"Now I must ask you a question," Rosalina said. "Mario informed me that Luma and I are the nineteenth and twentieth people here, yet according to my count, there are only nineteen of us here. Where is the twentieth?"

The smashers hesitated to answer. They weren't sure whether they should alert Rosalina to the current crisis yet. Samus eventually responded, "We'll inform you later, after you have become comfortable."

Rosalina smiled and nodded. As they continued, people began leaving. Only a few were left when Luma tapped Rosalina's shoulder. "I'm tired. Would you mind if I went to our room to get some sleep?"

Rosalina giggled a little. "It is perfectly fine. You don't need to ask." Luma smiled and left to get some sleep. Rosalina turned to people still at the table. "What would you like to do?" she asked Peach.

"We could go swimming," she suggested.

"I'm good," Marth said. "I went for a swim this morning."

"I can't swim," Sonic said.

"I would love to," Trainer said.

"Samus?" Peach asked as she looked down the table.

Samus shrugged and said, "Sure."

Peach smiled. "Oh boy, a girl's night."

The four women went off to the swimming pool. Marth and Sonic left to find something else to do. An hour had passed before the women were finally done. "That was fun," Trainer said.

"Thank you for helping me feel comfortable," Rosalina said. "I was worried I wouldn't feel like I belonged."

"You do belong here," Peach said. "Everyone here is unique. We all have something different that makes us stand out. Despite that, we all get along."

Rosalina smiled and said, "Thank you." She turned to her door, opened it, and turned on the lights. As soon as she got a glimpse of what was on the other side of the door, she gasped and backed away. Her room, like everyone's room in the mansion, had been decorated to suit her. The ceiling had been turned into a realistic and accurate depiction of the night sky. There was a large telescope by the window, It wasn't as big as the one in the northwest tower, which had become an observatory, but it was still incredible and powerful. The entire room had been filled with her stuff and things decorated to match with her and Luma.

However, that was not what surprised her. Mario and Luigi had already shown her the room. She had been surprised then, but not in the same way she was now. The room had become a disaster. The black ceiling with white stars now had red. In the middle of the floor, with a large gash straight through his chest, was Luma, dead.

That escalated quickly. If it became a little boring and you skipped up to here, make sure you read the last paragraph. So, as always, leave a review giving me suggestions on what I can improve on. I hope to become a great writer, but I'm blind when it comes to seeing my own mistakes. Also, tell me who you think is corrupted and now a murderer. I can now be faster about getting chapters out sooner. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rosalina stared at Luma's body laying on the bed. Others had already been informed, and Mario was now desperately trying to bring Luma back to life. Peach was trying to comfort Rosalina, but Rosalina wasn't paying attention. Luma was the only thing she cared about. Others that had come were Luigi, Link, Trainer, Samus, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Marth, and even Bowser. None of them knew how to react to the loss. First it was Olimar, now Luma.

Rosalina took a deep breath and said, "Where is the twentieth smasher? Why isn't he here?"

The smashers that had gathered looked at each other. They didn't know who should speak and what they should say. Samus eventually spoke up. "Something appeared in the mansion the other day. We think it might have gotten the other smasher. We didn't want to say anything because we thought it wouldn't attack again so soon."

Rosalina took deep breaths. She was now angry that they would try to cover up what was happening. "So because you didn't tell me about this thing, Luma died."

"We didn't think this would happen," Peach said.

Rosalina glared at her. "Go away." She turned to the rest of them. "ALL OF YOU! Please leave me alone!" Mario looked up from Luma. He sighed and walked out of the room with the rest of the smashers. Rosalina closed the door and began to cry after a few seconds.

Mario looked at the others. "We should-a be ashamed of ourselves."

"We had no way of knowing it was going to strike," Samus said.

"Still, if we had told her she should leave, or even about the thing with red eyes, Luma wouldn't have died," Marth said.

"He's right," Bowser said. "I wish I could find this thing and rip it apart."

"Well we need to find it first," Samus said.

"I-a agree, and this-a murder might actually be-a the first clue," Mario said.

Everyone turned to him. "Why?" Marth asked.

"The-a wound came from something sharp, probably a type of-a blade. That-a eliminates a few of-a us as suspects."

"Then that would narrow it down to the Links, Marth, Pit, Mega Man, and Bowser," Trainer said.

"Yes, and-a I would like to-a suggest we temporarily confiscate-a them," Mario suggested.

"What?" Link said. "No."

"The-a murderer had to have-a done it with a sharp-a weapon."

"Then we should have bukis to defend ourselves," Marth said.

"This might be the solution," Trainer said.

"We're all fighters," Pikachu said. "We can fight this thing, but we can't last if we don't have a way of doing it."

Luigi turned to his brother. "He's-a right. If-a this thing can kill, then-a shouldn't we be prepared to-a fight a killer."

Mario sighed. "Fine, but-a if there is another death like-a Luma's, I will-a make sure we take the weapons."

The rest agreed and headed off to sleep. Some of them fell asleep, some tossed and turned and battled nightmares. Others, such as Marth, didn't even try. Marth kept on thinking about Luma. There had to be something about Luma that would give away the killer. He thought hard about it, but the only hint was the type of injury. One thought, however, came to his mind. Luma may have been stopped from making noise once the fight began, but why didn't anyone here the noise coming from the telescope, wardrobe, and other things being knocked over. It may be a big mansion, but someone would have had to have heard all the movement and falling objects. How did the murderer do it so quietly. He puzzled other the thought trying to come up with an answer. He was so focused on it that he was startled when his alarm woke him up the next morning. He turned to his alarm, turned it off, and left his room to get breakfast.

He sat at the same part he had for the last two days, but this day was different. By the time he got there, most of them had heard about Luma's death. No one talked, no one looked at anyone, and hardly anyone actually ate their food. Some of them were crying, others looked depressed. Some of the weathered warriors were angry.

Marth looked around for Rosalina, but quickly discovered she hadn't come. He went back to staring at the toast he had grabbed. He still couldn't believe a murder had happened right under their noses. Someone shouted, "Stop it!" Everyone's head shot up to look at Toon Link standing on the table and glaring at them. "All of you." He paused before asking, "What are we doing? Luma's dead, and all we're going to do is mope about it."

"You don't seem to understand we're responsible," Fox said.

"We are, but some of us are familiar with death. Fox, what about your father? Those of us who have lost someone did used it to motivate us on our quests. Whatever did this has killed one, maybe two people. If we're just going to do nothing, then we might as well commit suicide." Everyone stared at him for a few more seconds before turning back to their food. Toon Link stared at the group. "Please, we need to fix this." Only Marth bothered glancing up. He stared at the others and looked at a sad Toon Link.

Toon Link started climbing down when Marth stood up and said, "He's right. We need to do something about this."

"What can we do?" Samus said. "We don't know what we're dealing with."

"You're right, but whatever it is, it isn't done. We only have a few choices. We can leave and abandon our friends that have already died, we can stay and share a fate similar to theirs, or we can fight back and avenge those we have lost. I'm fighting and so is Toon Link. Who else will help?"

Marth watched at them. Toon Link smiled and joined him. The smashers seemed divided. There were some who didn't seem to know what they were going to do while others had already turned back to their food. Link stood up first. "I can't be outdone by myself. I will."

Mega Man smiled and stood up. "I will."

Marth smiled, thinking the others were going to follow their example. However, many of them continued staring at their food. "Please,"

His last word only got Sonic to stand. "I guess I'll help," he said. "It might help things seem less gloomy."

Marth smiled and nodded. "Then we should come up with a plan. We can go to the roof and talk about it there." The others agreed and they headed towards the roof.

When they got onto the roof, Link asked, "So how do we isolate this virus?"

"It travels through the wires, so maybe if we turn the lights off, it will be stuck in its host," Marth said.

"Yeah, there aren't any problems with that plan at all," Sonic said. "Except for the fact that we have no idea who the host is. Plus, We'll have a hard time gettimg around when we can't see anything."

"I'm saying it as a teian," Marth said.

"Just when I thought you were cured," Mega Man said. He received a glare from Marth.

"What about Master Hand?" Toon Link said. "He still isn't back yet. Neither is Crazy Hand."

"I can find them," Sonic said. "I can have this whole world searched in a few minutes."

"You may want to get started," Link said. Sonic smiled and ran off.

The remaining four continued talking. "So if we can keep the virus from traveling through the wires, how do we identify which one of us it is?"

"We look for clues." A voice from behind them said. They looked to see Rosalina. Her smile was gone, and her eyes were red. "One clue is that Luma was stabbed. There's another one downstairs."

Marth quickly ran to her. "Is someone else dead?"

"No. There's something on the wall." The four of them ran past Rosalina and down the stairs.

They stopped to see black marks on the wall. The marks were burn marks that actually made the sentence, "ThE viRuS iS…" Where the name should have been, the wall had been shredded, and the message was impossible to finish.

Others had already gathered. Among them were Pikachu, Samus, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Fox. They looked at them. "Did-a one of you do-a this?" Mario asked.

They shook their heads. Marth began examining the wall. "How is this a clue?"

"The wall has been slashed again. And we can still learn something from the wall. We can at least guess the size of the name."

Marth began looking at the shredded part of the wall. "Yeah, it's about the same length as 'virus,' maybe a little longer."

"What does that mean?" Pikachu said.

"Whoever it is has to have a name the same size," Samus said.

"But how do we determin a name that is 'the same size'?" Peach asked.

"We-a have to guess," Mario said.

"From what, anyone with a five letter name?" Mega Man asked.

"No, the letter size is too inconsistent," Fox said.

"Three to seven?" Pikachu asked.

"That would be too general," Link said. "Toon Link, Rosalina, Villager, and Donkey Kong are the only ones who have longer names."

"Then four to six," Toon Link said.

"Sounds good to me," Fox said. Once he said that though, his ears began twitching. He turned and looked down the hall. "Someone just entered the mansion." Everyone turned towards the stairs that lead to the lobby. Link and Marth pulled out their swords and approached the stairs.

As they continued approaching, they began hearing the voice as well. Marth stopped when he finally heard, "Is anyone here?" He recognized the voice. Link clearly heard it as well. He ran down the hall jumped down the stairs. Marth followed after him, along with the rest of the smashers. Marth soon joined Link's side and saw Zelda from the stairs standing in the lobby. Zelda spotted them and smiled. Marth turned to see Link's reaction, but he was focused one something else. Marth soon spotted what Link was watching. Pit standing there with an arrow ready, pointed down into the lobby.

Link pulled out his sword and charged forward. Pit seemed to hear Link's footsteps. He turned and quickly let the arrow go. Marth ran forward as Link began swinging his sword at Pit. Pit continued evading Link's attacks, but he didn't fight back. Marth grabbed Link's arms and pulled them back. "His name has three letters," Marth said. "That's not enough."

Link glared at Pit before he dropped his sword. "What were you doing with that arrow?"

"I was watching for the virus," Pit said. "I was hoping it would try to attack and reveal itself."

Link continued glaring at Pit, but he finally relaxed. Satisfied, Marth let go of his arms. After a few seconds, Link took a quick swing at Pit, knocking him over. Link said, "Don't ever use her as bait again," before walking into the lobby and reuniting with Zelda.

Zelda glared at him, "Why did you do that?"

"We've had problems here," Link said. He began telling her about the virus, the disappearance of the Hands and Olimar, and Luma's death. When Link was done, he said, "You shouldn't be here."

"By the way it sounds, you need me here," Zelda said. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Excuse me," Mario said. Everyone turned to him. "But-a we have been talking." He pointed to a group of smashers behind him. Toon Link, Pit, Rosalina and Mega Man weren't with them.

"What have you been talking about?" Pit asked as he joined Marth. Mario whispered something to Fox. He nodded and left. He soon returned with Toon Link and Mega Man.

Mario sighed. "We-a have decided that the five of you should give up your weapons."

"What!?" Toon Link shouted. "You can't do that."

"I'm-a sorry, but it is likely that the virus has taken over one of you."

"But what about the message," Link said. "Marth and I are the only one with names that would fit in that."

"We don't want to take that chance," Trainer said.

"We even want-a you to give up-a your bombs, boomerangs, grappling hooks, cannons, claws, and hammers."

"What about me?" Mega Man said. "My weapons are a part of me."

Mario looked down at the ground. "We-a talked about it. We are-a hoping we can turn-a you off until we figure this out."

Mega Man stared at them. He slowly began to back away. "No."

"Then-a I guess it's going to-a be the hard way." The smashers rushed forward and tackled Mega Man. Marth, Toon Link, Link, and Pit rushed forward to help him, but a few of the other smashers left Mega Man to keep them busy. Marth bashed Luigi's head and dove to help Mega Man, but he was intercepted by Donkey Kong.

Bowser held Mega Man's arms down to the ground as Fox and Samus began examining him. "How do you turn him off?" Fox asked.

Samus didn't get to respond as Link smashed his shield into her head. He hit it again into Fox before others pulled him off. Mega Man tried to kick at the people gathering around him, but eventually Samus recovered and grabbed the middle of Mega Man's chest. She ripped it off and watched his eyes dimmed. Samus then turned her attention to Marth and the others. "Now we need their weapons," she said.

Bowser let go of Mega Man's arms and charged Pit. Pit turned and sliced two red lines across his chest. He was quickly tackled by Mario, Peach, and the Trainer. Mario began pounding away until a bomb blew up above them. Pit tried to get up, but he laid back down. Link had just barely managed to get Donkey Kong off of him when a charge slot slammed him into a wall.

Toon Link and Marth looked around as both Pit and Link were disarmed. Fox looked at them, "Please just stop," he said. "We're trying to make us safer."

"All you're doing is weakening us," Marth said. He charged forward and got a good swing at Fox. He dodged the swipe and began shooting at him. Toon Link threw his boomerang and hit Fox. However, Donkey Kong grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. Marth kicked Pikachu as he tried to hit Marth. He made a quick turn and grabbed Mario. He threw Mario at Luigi and rolled out of the way of a kick from Trainer. He got back up only to leap away from Kirby's attack. He tried to find away to escape, but all the smashers rushed him. He tried holding on to Falchion, but it slipped away. He was soon held down.

Mario approached with his sword. He muttered, "I'm sorry," before bashing him in the head.

Ta-da. It's been a while since I've updated. I should tell you a few things about this chapter. One: I have no idea if there is a way to turn Mega Man off, I'm not too familiar with the games. Two: With losing the weapons, they are only doing it with swordsmen, so Fox and Samus won't lose theirs. Three: I know King Dedede was confirmed, but this chapter was planned to only include Zelda. As always, tell me who you think is corrupted and also give me advice on how I can improve my writing. Thanks for reading.


End file.
